nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 171: Glass Shin VS. Demon Momoko
Glass Shin VS. Demon Momoko (ガラスのシンVS鬼の百子 Garasu no Shin VS Oni no Momoko) is the one hundred and seventy-first chapter of the Nanbaka Web Manga. Synopsis Shin has visited Nanba Prison to talk with Momoko. Meanwhile, Kenshirou also talks with Dread. Summary As Shin walks down to the Warden's Office, Momoko says "I wasn’t told you’d be coming. Just what business does the warden of Nanba Women’s Penitentiary have here?". Shin replies, saying "Hey now, ain’t it about time you started calling me ‘Shin’? Miss Momoko.". Momoko glares at Shin, and Shin says "You’re making quite a scary face as usual, I see. Compared to the convicts at my place, you’re a hell of a lot scarier.". Momoko says to Shin, "You didn’t just come here to make small talk, did you? Hurry up and get to the point.". Shin grabs Momoko by the waist and tells Momoko "Why the rush? I came halfway across the world to come see you, y'know? Can't you be a little more welcoming?" and looks her in the eye, saying "How about we start with some tea or something? I prepared some black tea today just for you." and then says "Or would you rather have wine? I'll make arrangements for a top class product, of..." before his voice trails off as Momoko angrily glares at Shin, which makes Shin finish off his sentence with "...course...". Momoko says "Let go of me already. I’ll hit you." and Shin says "You’re stabbing me. You’re stabbing me, Miss.", as he lets Momoko free. He says "What a terrifying woman… to think you wouldn’t fall for my ultra-gorgeous smile…" and Momoko says "That smile of yours is so shady, all I can feel is hatred.". Momoko turns her head and starts being more serious, and says "The fact that you went out of your way to come here means that you have something important to talk about, right? So hurry up and spit it out. I haven't got time to deal with your jokes right now." Shin says "Yeah, yeah. Let’s have a serious talk, then. It’ll be a secret talk ♥ just between us wardens, okay?". Meanwhile, outside of the Warden's Office, Kenshirou and Dread talk with each other. Kenshirou says to Dread, "What were you thinking, coming here without any warning? Just what did you come here for? Do you even understand what the situation is right now?" to which Dread responds with "That has nothing to do with me.", continuing on to say "I’m just following the master’s orders. So I have no interest in this prison, nor do I have any obligation to explain myself to you. How about you try following your master’s orders like a good little watchdog? Just like me.". Kenshirou then says, "I'm not being ordered around. I made a solemn vow to protect that person out of my own volition. Don't act like we're the same.". Dread says, "A solemn vow…huh." and "I don’t think that woman is worth going that far for, though.". Insulted, Kenshirou says "You bastard… what did you just say…" before Dread says "In the past, she allowed No. 610 to escape on her watch. And not only did she allow a prison break this time, but there were even casualties. It bothers me that she still holds on to her position of warden, despite having committed all these blunders and even letting her former subordinate get killed. As I thought, it's not a job a woman can handle.". Kenshirou then angrily responds with "Try saying that one more time, and it will be the end of you.". Dread responds with "Good grief, what a hot-blooded watchdog. You're the type to rush headlong into an early grave, aren't you?". Back inside the Warden's Office, Shin and Momoko continue speaking to each other. Shin says "Truth is, I caught a couple of escaped convicts the other day. And they were some pretty terrible ones, too. Seems they left quite a mess behind at the other prisons.". Momoko responds with "So what? Those two are in custody at your place, aren't they? Was there some kind of problem?" and Shin says "Rather than a problem, my place is a women's penitentiary. The ones I caught were men, see. It's obvious I can't take 'em. Therefore, I thought I'd send 'em over to you. I came here today to go through the proceedings. You've got a lot of escaped convicts in custody here, and you're better at dealing with them than the other prisons are by a long shot.". Shin then continues on to say, "It's inconceivable that a warden would personally see to the transfer proceedings of a couple random inmates." —and the chapter interrupts, showing a mysterious image of two of unknown prisoners (Ikkaku and Zakuro)— "That’s some good judgement you’ve got there. To begin with, this isn’t coming from me personally – I’m just the “messenger”. Even if you complain about it, they won’t change their minds. The two of us can’t just go against "Cause". No matter what kind of orders they give, we've got no choice but to obey and carry 'em out. Even if it's to accept the monsters they send us.". Momoko says "I get it already. I'll make preparations to take them in.". Shin then tells Momoko "I've got their files right here, but just remember that this is only what's official. Well, it's not like we know a whole lot about 'em, though. Neither we nor Cause have much info. That would be your second set of orders. The first is just to take 'em into custody here. The second is to collect data on 'em. They're wanting some precise and detailed data, see. And that's something that can only be done here. You understand, don't you? Miss Momoko.". Momoko says "The hell do you mean, 'collecting data'? How about you just come right out and say it?" and Shin responds with "In other words, the second order is to let the monsters fight." —while the chapter shows an image of Jyugo and Musashi. Character Appearances Category:Manga Category:Chapters